


the fighting bunny-mascot

by beingthedreameriam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Fluff, M/M, Mascot!Harry, Minor Violence, really not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingthedreameriam/pseuds/beingthedreameriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco never paid much thought to store-mascots until he saw this one doing something really... unexpected. He starts talking to it, is a bit oblivious and Hermione starts meddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fighting bunny-mascot

**Author's Note:**

> I recently saw one of those mascots in front of a store, giving gummi bears to little kids, so I went there and asked if I could hug it. It just nodded and I did hug it (it was all soft and fluffy^^).  
> Anyway I got this idea for a fanfiction, cause these mascots NEVER talk, I mean I never heard one talk.  
> Enjoy this one~

Draco never paid much thought to mascots, which were standing in front of stores, giving sweets to little children. This should change today however. Normally he would go into the store, buy his things and leave.  
Today was a bit different as he went to a store near his school to buy some sweets for the afternoon, when he saw the new mascot. He didn't think it was weird or unusual as it was in a bunny costume a few weeks before Easter. It was really cute too. He didn't really think at all about the bunny mascot before he left to find it gone.  
That was weird, Draco thought as he looked up and down the street. Deciding it wasn't his problem he shrugged and made his way down the road only to stop as he heard fighting noises out of a small alley.  
Curious he walked towards it only to find four people fighting - one of them being the bunny mascot! What was going on? His pulse sped up a bit and he found himself getting ready to fight too, this bunny couldn’t be so good to take on three people!  
He was on the brink of helping the bunny when one of the guys attacked it with a little knife - only to be thrown over the hip by Bunny, landing on his back. The knife Bunny held know in his hands (Draco decided it was definitely a he) loosely on his throat - nothing too dangerous but enough to make the boys stop.  
Now Bunny did something, Draco hadn't expected (not that he'd expected to find him fighting but well) - he signaled the guys with his hand to piss off, what they did in a hurry when he let the guy underneath him go.  
Only now it was that Draco noticed another boy, smaller and with glasses, sitting in the corner, shaking a bit. He’d say it seemed like the boy was a stereotype geek.  
Bunny went to him and cocked his head as if to ask ‘are you ok?’ The boy nodded slightly and said 'thanks'. Draco watched the scene with fascination, when the bunny reached out to the boy and pulled him close, hugging him lightly. He then took his hand, leading him out of the alley, onto the sun bathed road. A few passersby walked by, all who were oblivious to the scene. Bunny nodded at the boy, giving him a lollipop, before turning in his heels and going back to the store.  
_____________

Draco replayed the scene he witnessed over and over in his head as he lied in bed that night. He couldn't deny that he was very interested in who the bunny was. For now he'd just call him Bunny.  
He decided to go to the store tomorrow again and ask. Maybe the mascot would be there again.  
He'd try to talk to him, maybe they even knew each other from school, or they lived close to each other, or, or, or. Draco found himself liking this plan more every second he thought as he drifted to sleep slowly.  
____________

The next day Draco was all fidgeting in school, being nervous and exited at the prospect of talking to Bunny.  
Even his friends noticed something was off, when he wasn't all mean to the little girl, who accidentally run into him. He still payed attention in class, wanting to maintain his high grades - he was second best in his year, only Granger being better then him in some subjects.  
At first he had hated her for it, but that had been childish and they'd got their shit together and now they were good friends and studied together as both their friends didn't want to. Apparently they studied too much. He thought his friends studied not enough and he just said in comparison he cared about his education.  
He still had some time after school when he would meet up with Granger to study and used that time to go to the shop again. He only bought some chips today, as he still had some over from yesterday.  
When he stepped out, the bunny was just giving some gummy bears to a little smiling boy. He waited for them to go before he approached.  
"Hi" he said, a bit awkward talking with the mascot, which just nodded.  
"You don't talk then?" He asked. Bunny shakes his head.  
"Well I guess I only wanted to say I saw you yesterday in that alley you know? It's cool what you did for that kid." Again the bunny nodded, maybe a bit more enthusiastically.  
"You're a guy or girl?" Draco asked next. He was sure it was a guy but one could never know.  
The bunny held one finger up.  
"A guy then." Draco stated, Bunny nodding again.  
"Well, since you can't tell me your name I just call you Bunny, yeah?" Draco smirked and, when another little girl approached, walked away - but not before saying "bye, Bunny" and winking.  
He was still smiling when he met with Granger and she wasn't bright for nothing.  
"Met a nice someone, did you?" She asked, her eyes twinkling. Even if she was studious, she also loved teasing, especially when it came to his love life.  
"I have no idea what you mean Miss I-am-going-out-with-the-same-way-too-much-eating-boy-for-years-so-no-one-can-tease-me-about-it."  
"Oh come on Draco, you can tell me? We're study partners! You are supposed to tell things like this to your study partner!" She pouted.  
"No." Draco drawled. "You are supposed to talk about it with your friends Granger."  
"You still call me Granger after all this time?" She mock glared.  
"Always." Draco shot back, smirking and rolling his eyes.  
"Can we study now, study partner?" He asked, unpacking his things.  
"Don't always change the topic! Of course were going to study!" She snickered.  
They had a very productive afternoon.  
_______________

The day after, Draco again went to the store, talking to Bunny.  
"Hello there, Bunny" he smirked.  
Bunny had his hands on his hips and Draco guessed he was glaring inside his costume. "You're so cute!" He cooed, only to bother Bunny a bit, but before he could react he was enveloped in a big, warm and really soft hug. To his dismay he heard some mothers talking about how cute this was. Damn this cocky Bunny. This meant war. He hummed, just so Bunny could hear and hugged back. Others couldn't see his hands just above the scut. His leg found its way in between Bunny's.  
He could hear the other boy's breath catch and was very pleased with himself.  
"Take that!" He kind of whisper-laughed, before ending the hug, saying a loud "thank you, Bunny!" before leaving.  
When he looked back, he saw the mascot staring at him, shaking his head.  
________________

Next day had Draco really talking with the bunny.  
"Can I ask you questions?" He started. The store was relatively empty, no little kids in sight, so the mascot should have some time.  
Bunny shrugged.  
"So, are you doing sports?" Draco asked. Nodding- that was a yes.  
"Combat sport?" - nodding.  
"Hmm, thought so." He smirked.  
"Working out then?" He asked glancing the bunny up and down, even though one could see really nothing. - nodding.  
"Nice. Are you still going to school?" He asked next - maybe he knew the mascot? - nodding.  
"So your age..... I'm 18, you too?" - again nodding, this was getting boring.  
"Oh I have a good one... Are you a virgin?"  
The bunny stopped dead before staring to shake - probably silently laughing - and shaking his head.  
Draco thought so.  
"Next one... Are you straight?" - Bunny shakes his head.  
"Oh, bent then?" Draco smirked mischievously. Nodding.  
This was getting better and better Draco thought. Maybe they could get to know each other; they should exchange mobile phone numbers!  
"Do you like chocolate?" He asked next, wanting to know some more things. Bunny nodded - well who didn't like chocolate. He smiled as he had to think about this one professor always eating some during the breaks.  
"I've got an idea, Bunny! You'll show me the number of the first letter from your given name with your hands and I'll try to guess!" Draco was really proud of himself. The bunny snorted and held up 8 fingers.  
"H, huh. Let me think.... Is it Henry?"  
Bunny shakes his head and Draco'd bet he was laughing at him. He glared for good measure.  
"Hayden?" - again wrong.  
"How many tries have I left?"  
The mascot held up three fingers.  
This was getting difficult, maybe the plan wasn't so good after all.  
"What about... Harrison?"  
The bunny cocked his head.  
"Is it something similar?" Draco wondered out loud, nearly missing the bunny nodding.  
"I've got it! Your name's Harold!" He said snorting because he thought this was a bit ridiculous for an 18 year old.  
Bunny let out laugh. Merlin, Draco thought, this guy has a nice voice.  
"Ok, I’ve got one left... It's not Harrison and not Harold.. Maybe something more modern? Oh my! Of course, how could I miss this? Granger even mentions a guy with this name sometimes!" He mumbled. "Harry! Is your name Harry? It's Harry isn't it?" Draco now said in delight, smiling brightly.  
The bunny nodded really fast, clapping his hands and giving him a thumbs up.  
"That's a nice name you have there." Draco smiled. "See you tomorrow I guess?"  
He was not disappointed when Harry-the-bunny shook his head.  
"Well, see you sometime around then...“ Draco said as he turned to go - only to be held back.  
The bunny gave him a package with gummy bears. "Thanks" Draco nearly whispered, before he left.  
He ate it at home, throwing away the package - totally missing the numbers scrawled across it.  
________________

"Go out with me and my friends?" Granger greeted him the next day, when he came to study. She looked at him in a weird way, as if trying to figure something out.  
"Why would I do that?"  
"We'll have fun?"  
"I can have fun with my own friends." Draco pouted.  
"Yeah but you don't. By the way, what happened to your mysterious date?"  
"I know of no mysterious date."  
"You know exactly what I mean!"  
"Yeah yeah, ok you snooping thing, you! It’s not a mysterious date but some guy who works - part time I guess - as a mascot at a store. He is ... nice really, even though I only heard his voice once when he laughed, but I guess he's funny..."  
"You like him, don't you!" Granger nearly shouted.  
"Not so loud." Draco moaned. "I like him okay? He's nice but I don't know him, I mean I didn’t even really talk to him and he isn't working today so I'll see him some other time. I only know his first name anyway; don’t get your spirits up, I don't even have his number."  
"You don't?" Granger asked, totally surprised.  
"Why would I have it? It's not like he gives out his number to totally strangers."  
"Maybe you gave him your number, who knows?" Granger mumbled.  
"I think I'll give him next time." Draco said, blushing a bit – really just a bit, the room was hot, it didn’t even mean anything!  
"Oh!" Granger cried in delight, "You’re so falling for him!"  
"Am not!" He glared. "Can we PLEASE study now?"  
They studied, but Granger talked about this meeting with her friends every now and then and at the end Draco let himself be pulled to the pub, just so she would shut up about it.  
_______________

When they stepped into the pub, a wave of alcohol and bad air greeted them, not that they'd mind much.  
Granger got them some beer from the counter and navigated them towards a table. Draco only knew her boyfriend Ron, there was also some kind of Irish lad and a darker skinned boy, next to a relatively pale guy with really dark hair and glasses. Draco felt weird, as the guy stared at him kind of sullen.  
Hermione greeted them all with a lots of hugs and then proceeded by integrating him into the group. It seemed as everyone already knew that he was Grangers study partner.  
“I’m here against my will.” Draco said as greetings, since he was a bit nervous around people he didn’t know.  
“Oh yeah!” Granger grinned. “I had to ask him a thousand times, before he finally said yes.”  
She pushed him onto the chair next to the black haired boy before starting to really introduce him.  
“Well you already know Draco Malfoy, this is Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Harry Potter, well you know Ron.” She said with a snicker in memory of the first time they met. Ron glanced at her, getting really red.  
“Well, well! What do we have here!” Seamus said. “This looks like a really nice story to me! Do tell us, how did you get to meet our Ron, here.”  
Granger burst out laughing.  
“Oh, I so hoped you’d ask!” She smirked. “Once upon a time, we had a really difficult test ahead of us… Draco and I studied really hard for it and together at mine, since he wouldn’t let me come to his. By the way, I haven’t been there to this day; he’s doing his job really good. Anyway, we were studying and at one point we were tired and passed out.. or something like this. So Draco was lying on my bed and I was on the floor and that was how Ron find us when he came in that evening, wanting to bring me some sweets as a present – which was very cute of him, thank you. He knocked, waking us up and Draco rolled around in my bed while I was at the door. Then he asked, who’s there, in a sleepy, muffled voice. Ron was just like holy shit and stormed into the room only to see Draco lying on the bed.” She took a sip of her drink pausing.  
“But Mione! There has to be some kind of really good ending there!” Dean pouted.  
“I’ll continue, don’t be such a child.” Granger mock-scolded him.  
“Ron just totally flipped out and it took us 10 minutes or so to calm him down and then….” She made a drum roll with her fingers, “Draco stood up and said with a completely serious face: ‘Don’t you worry your pretty little head of, I’d never in my life go for Granger there. Never.’ Oh but the best part is that Ron was seriously hurt on my account, like ‘what isn’t Hermione good enough for you?!’”  
“And that was the story, well look at the clock I’d better go know!” Draco said hastily, wanting to get out of there.  
Granger, however, ignored him completely. “Draco said ‘Well, if she’d had a dick, I really wouldn’t mind her.’ And he winked at frozen Ron who was standing in the room just noticing that everything he said was just completely unnecessary because Draco is gay as hell!!” she concluded, laughing loudly.  
The people in the pub started turning their heads as the others, too, started laughing. Seamus even clapped him on his shoulder, congratulating him. “You have weird friends.” Draco said.  
When he looked around the table, he noticed Harry staring at him, looking still mad. What the hell is wrong with that guy? Draco thought.  
Granger apparently noticed too and her eyes widened a bit before she asked Draco to get the next round of drinks.  
When he came to the table he could see Granger talking to Harry, who was staring at him. He frowned before his eyes widened and he averted them, blushing. He smiled shyly at him and Draco just wondered, what the hell was with that guy?  
“Hey.” Harry said.  
“Hi”  
“Don’t worry. They’re weird but all very nice people.”  
“Weird, I could swear just before there was someone trying to murder me with his mind…” Draco drawled.  
“Well, I’m sorry for that. Forgive me?” Harry blushed, looking a bit sheepish.  
Before Draco could answer, they heard Seamus shout “Oi, Harry, already flirting with the new one?” and laughing his ass off about it. Harry was now a bit redder.  
Draco snorted, “They’re even worse than my friends!” He grinned at Harr next to him.  
______________  
The evening went far better, than Draco would have imagined.  
He excused himself to the toilet. When he came back it happened. Harry laughed and Draco could swear he knew that laugh – from the mascot!  
And things clicked in place.  
Granger asking repeatedly about this guy he met and asking him out to come with her friends, which she’d done never before. Harry – of course! They had the same name.  
How could he have been so stupid?!  
Draco went back to the table, angry, packing his things.  
“What are you doing Draco?” Harry asked from his side. “Are you going? Why?”  
Draco gave him an angry look. “Is this all some kind of play for you, Harry?” He whispered angrily. “Or should I call you bunny? Which do you like better?”  
Harry’s eyes widened as he stared where Draco was walking now towards the exit after giving Granger some money. The others now started to notice and asked Harry, what’s wrong.  
Draco walked out of the pub, inhaling some fresh air and closing his eyes. Damn it! He thought, damn it, damn it, damn it!  
He started walking down the road, ignoring the pulling in his chest. This shouldn’t hurt like this. This shouldn’t hurt at all. Harry was just a stranger after all.  
It was only when he was half down the road, when he felt strong arms circling his waist and short breath at his neck. He stopped and felt the arms gripping even more tightly.  
“Please, don’t go!” Harry panted. “I’m sorry but please listen!”  
Draco slowly turned around to see a red-faced Harry staring up at him, looking like he was going to cry. Well he didn’t expect this.  
“I’m sorry!” Harry said again. “I guess I’ll tell you since the beginning. I saw this picture of you on ‘Mione’s phone and well was really happy, when you started talking to me, really but I wasn’t sure it was you. Then I heard you mention ‘Mione and I talked to her about it and then I gave you my number on this gummy bear package. I was so hurt when you didn’t call or write and thought you weren’t interested or just not into guys. And then ‘Mione brought you with her and I was angry and then she said your gay and I thought you just weren’t interested in me… and then you went to buy drinks and she told me that you just didn’t get the number and I thought I’d have a chance maybe but by then I was too embarrassed to tell you it was me! And I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you! Just please, maybe, go on a date with me?” Harry breathed in deeply, he had been talking fast in one rush, nearly not breathing at all.  
Draco was literally speechless. He didn’t know what to say and he couldn’t talk. It seemed like it was all a big misunderstanding. Harry hadn’t wanted to mock him. He liked him. He wanted to go on a date!  
“Please, say something? Anything? Just – just don’t hate me, please!” Harry whined.  
“Yes” Draco breathed.  
“Yes, what?”  
“Yes, I’d like – I’d love to go on a date with you.” Draco said quietly.  
He hadn’t noticed how close they’d been standing this whole time, until Harry stepped in even closer, looking up to Draco in question, who tilted his head just a bit. Harry slowly reached out around his neck, bringing their lips together in a short, soft brush.  
Maybe this could work out, Draco thought as he took Harry’s hand and pulling him back towards the pub.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it, leave a kudo or comment, I'll appreciate all kinds of feedback <3  
> thanks for reading ^o^
> 
> (Well, Hermione was really pleased with herself, when they came back still holding hands. especially, when draco started calling her hermione, like she earned it like a reward.  
> I'd like to think they took things slowly, first really getting to know each other a bit, going on many fun dates, sometimes in the group, but mostly alone. )


End file.
